The Brave Slytherin
by Kia Vane
Summary: A new student arrives at Hogwarts looking for her father. Getting the choice of the house she wanted and being looked down upon, she keeps her head held up high as the pure blood she is. Things in the world of Wizardry have changed, is it because of this girl, or because Hermione found another to keep interest in. Please Review and rated M for future chapters as far as language,etc


A girl with beautiful auburn brown hair in a high ponytail stood in front of the Headmaster of Hogwarts for young witches and wizards. Obviously everyone in that world knew of the history that bestowed Hogwarts and the war that would eventually happen sometime within in the future. However, this girl was about to change things, and the course on which they would happen. "What is your name?" Albus Dumbledore asked the girl while drinking a cup of his herbal tea just the way he liked it. She stood there quite poised with her hands behind her back as he pride showed quite well. "My name is Kate Evans, sir" Kate answered being polite as she was taught to be by the one who raised her. "What is the reason in which you wish to attend my school of wizardry?" Dumbledore asked kindly waiting for her answer "I am looking for my father, I do not know if he is here, but I also heard that this is one of the best wizardry schools to fit my needs. I hope you will allow me to stay" Kate responded waiting to see if she would be rejected or not, so she quickly added "I love to read, studying is not a problem with me, I do not start fights or get into trouble" more like she didn't get into much trouble "And I love learning new things as well as making different kinds of tea, in which I am quite skilled at" Kate loved tea, it was her skill that no one she knew could top, but she hadn't known too many either.

"Alright then, you may join my school as long as you uphold the rules, and do not cause any problems. Professor McGonagal, would you care to escort Miss Evans here to her room, please?" Dumbledore asked a the taller more thin teacher stood just at the inside of the closed doorway to the office. "Of course, please come with me" McGonagal instructed leading Kate away from the office and down the long hallway. "As chosen by your request, you will be placed in Slytherin, though I do not know why you would wish to beplaced in that house. I will not speak against it though, I do know quite a few students who do well, and they suceed unlike the way the others do. Now, do you have everything you need for your classes?" McGonagal asked seeing Kate nod still walking with her hands behind her back "Yes, actually I decided to get them a head of time. If I wasn't accepted I would just give them away to a first year, but now that I can actually attend the school, well I have all I need" Kate answered thinking while she walked. 'I have my cat 'shadow', clothes, trunk filled with books, and everything I need. Things for class and three different outfits depending on the weather. Yes, I think that's everything' she thought to herself.

While McGonagal walked down the hallway she explained the rules of the school, even though Kate didn't care to know them, or assumed most would be obvious, she still listened. it wouldn't be good to get on anyone's bad side before her first day of classes which would begin the following day. McGonagal lead her to the Slytherin hallway, walking up the stairs which didn't surprise Kate, not much did anymore, and to the picture asking for the password. Stating the password she explained the rules of the common room rules and that she wouldn't have a room mate as of right now since they were two weeks already into school. Kate bowed her head simply "Alright, thank you Professor McGongal, I think I'll unpack now, and get ready for my classes tomorrow" Mcgonagal nodded leaving the room saying her final words "Professor Snape is the house head, if you need anything, he should be in the potions room or the dungeons wandering about. Do not be imtimidated by him" smiling she left the room.

Kate magically closed the door then sitting down on one of the beds in which dust arose making her stand up and cough a little. "Bloody hell, this place is dusty" Kate wrinkled her nose in disgust saying a spell and with the move of her wrist, her room was cleaner now. She really would rather have her house elf here to talk to, but she would have to settle for Shadow, her cat. Cat, yet friend at the same time; Kate unpacked her trunk magically and even though she used magic freely she didn't mind not using it. Sitting on the bed she took out a very old picture of her parents when they were younger while looking at it move. They smiled in the picture not sure who they were smiling at then, but she loved seeing their smiles. Kate was a girl with such pride considering she had pure blood in her and her name was, well somewhat like theirs. She changed it in order to not be suspected of anything, or related to anyone. Laying back on the bed as her head hit the pillow she looked up at the canopy roof holding the picture to her chest. "Please let this work" she whispered going to sleep not letting it go one bit and if anyone tried to wake her or touch it, she would probably scare them off. Teacher or student, it wouldn't matter, you would never wake her from her sleep.

Soon Classes for the day were over, Kate slept the rest of the day until curfew had passed, and she woke up on her. Sighing she put the picture away while still wearing her current outfit before bothering with any school standards. She wore black pants that covered her matching black boots and a tank top with a thin throw over sweater with sleeves. Originally it was called a boyfriend sweater because it had such large pockets to hold alot or for others to slide their hands into (the sweater that is). Keeping her hair up in it's high ponytail which went almost to her mid back, Kate stepped out of the room going for a walk, and not bothering with taking her wand. Walking along the corridors she realized it was 'lights out' time seeing as no one was around and figured she should keep out of sight. Not hiding in the shadows this time like she could, Kate looked around at the pictures, and hallways of the school heading closer down to the dungeons than she already was. Kate was actually searching for something...more like someone, as she walked she got lost in her empty thoughts. That is until someone grabbed her attention "Out past your bedtime aren't you new girl?" the voice almost sounded like a sneer, but Kate could clearly tell this was a normal welcome in the house of Slytherin. When she turned around to see who had spoken to her out of no where she noticed it was...

(Tell me your thoughts, first chapters suck for me, yes she is related to someone in the story, is it in the school? I don't know right now, I am making this up as I go, kind of. If you're asking who it is, tell me, who do YOU think it is? Seriously, the more reviews I get, the better of chance of a reply from me, or a next chapter on the story)


End file.
